kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland
AnimatedFan195's movie-spoof and human style of "Alice in Wonderland (1951)". Cast: *Alice - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Alice's Older Sister - Anastasia *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *The Doorknob - Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Dodo - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Parrot next on Dodo - Jose Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Animals on 'Caucus Race' - Sea Creatures (The Little Mermaid) *Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *The Walrus - Willy Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *The Carpenter - Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Oysters as themselves *Bill the Lizard - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Rose - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *Daisy - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *Iris - Pippi Longstocking *The Flowers - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Cinderella, Princess Aurora/Brair Rose (Sleeping Beauty), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Princess Jasmine (Aladdin), Pocahontas, Mulan, Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Rapunzel (Tangled), Merida (Brave) and Princess Anna (Frozen) *The Caterpillar - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina (1994) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *The Bird in the Tree - Kessie (The New Adventure of Winnie the Pooh) *The Cheshire Cat - Gideon (Pinocchio) *The Mad Hatter - Uncle Albert (Mary Poppins) *The March Hare - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *The Doormouse - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Tulgery Wood Creatures as themselves *The Card Painters - Jafar (Aladdin), Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Dr. Doofenshrmitz (Phineas & Ferb) and Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *The Queen of Hearts - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *The King of Hearts - Nathaniel (Enchanted) *The Card Soliders - Stromboli (Pinocchio), the Ringmaster (Dumbo), Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under), Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound), Edgar (The Aristocats), Clayton (Tarzan), Prince Hans (Frozen), the Stabbington Brothers (Tangled), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) and Shan-Yu (Mulan) Scenes: *Jenny in Wonderland part 1: Opening Credits *Jenny in Wonderland part 2: Jenny is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Jenny in Wonderland part 3: The Run of the Rabbit ("I'm Late") *Jenny in Wonderland part 4: Jenny meets the Magic Mirror/A Bottle in a Table *Jenny in Wonderland part 5: The Arrival of Jenny ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Jenny in Wonderland part 6: Jenny meets Jasper and Horace ("How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Jenny in Wonderland part 7: ("The Walrus and the Fix-It") *Jenny in Wonderland part 8: ("Old Father William") *Jenny in Wonderland part 9: A Lizard with a Ladder/("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Jenny in Wonderland part 10: A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Jenny in Wonderland part 11: Jenny meets Berkeley Beetle/("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Jenny in Wonderland part 12: More Ups and Down for Jenny *Jenny in Wonderland part 13: Jenny meets the Cheshire Gideon ("Twas' Brillig") *Jenny in Wonderland part 14: The Mad Tea Party (part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Jenny in Wonderland part 15: The Mad Tea Party (part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) *Jenny in Wonderland part 16: The Tulgery Wood *Jenny in Wonderland part 17: Jenny Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Jenny in Wonderland part 18: ("Painting the Roses Red")/The Cards' March/Queen Narissa *Jenny in Wonderland part 19: The Cheshire Gideon Appears Yet Again *Jenny in Wonderland part 20: Jenny's Trial/("The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Jenny in Wonderland part 21: Jenny's Flight/The Finale *Jenny in Wonderland part 22: End Credits Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Movies-spoof